


Secrets, Secrets are no fun

by Nollids



Series: Secret Soulmates [1]
Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Soulmates- AU, no real smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nollids/pseuds/Nollids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo Fitz has a soulmate, but what if they don't want a soulmate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets

Fitz was a scientist. He knew he was extremely lucky. Only about 14 million people in the entire world have a soul mark. He knew that there was no scientific explanation for why there was a sentence on his arm that would lead him to his "Soulmate". Unfortunately that didn't stop him from getting a hopeful pulse throughout his body when he saw it. But truthfully it made him sad too. 

"Of course it would be now. I'm sorry but I really can't be your soulmate. Especially not now. You're pure and probably have people who care about you. I'm just... Not that."

The tiny paragraph was written in a script that you could only read if you were up close. The lettering was just tiny. Not messy. 

When he met Simmons in the academy he felt this draw towards her that made him sure it must be her. He even found out from a mutual friend she also had a soulmark. Other than the two of them, only two others in the school had them. One had found their soulmate and the other was a professor and he hadn't been born with his. He got it when he was a year and a half old. 

He spent three days debating wether or not to go up to her to see when he was beaten to it. They were partnered up in class. 

When they were partnered up. He figured that what he said was first because what his mate said sounded like a response compared to an opener. 

"Hey" he said walking up to her grinning holding up his hand for her to shake it. "Guess we're partners aye?"

Her face face for a fraction of a second and then she started smiling again. "Yes I suppose we are."

Turns out that she had been avoiding him to. She was just as nervous as to meet him as he was her. She felt the same pull towards him as he felt towards her. She had a simple sentence. Actually it was more of a question. Just five words on her palm compared to his 32 on his right forearm. 

"Why, don't you seem Nervous?"

She was embarrassed by hers. He didn't see why. Her soulmate just met her at the wrong moment. He decided to show her his mark. He could tell it saddened her. 

After this they became partners. One part of an unbreakable unit. They weren't Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons anymore. They were FitzSimmons. 

Unfortunately tragedy struck some where in the years they were partners. Fitz fell in love with Jemma. He knew it was a bad idea. They were best friends. Partners. And they both had their own soulmates. He knew even though he probably won't have a happy ending with his soulmate-if his words were any indication- Jemma still had a chance with hers. One that she was looking forward to. 

Still, even though she wanted to be with her soulmate, that didn't change his feelings for her. She was able to manipulate him very well. He knew she didn't do it on purpose, he doubted she even realized she was doing it. So when she came to him trying to convince him about going into the field what was he to say except "Yes".

Three months later they were on a bus with Phil Coulson. Yes, THE Phil Coulson. When they found out who they'd be working for they went through the roof. It even distracted from the fact the had to work with douche nozzle Grant Ward. 

"Oh, you'll warm up to him eventually. He'll do the same!" Simmons told him with her usual optimism. Although he wasn't to sure. 

Next they officially met Phil Coulson. They both felt the same pull towards Coulson that they felt towards each other. It was quite distracting. Then the pilot, Melinda May, walking in and that was like white noise in their ears. 

Simmons had done research. She told Fitz later after they both left. People with soulmarks could sense others with them. And they could sense when two soulmates were connected. That was definitely the case with Coulson and May. The only exception is if the mark was covered by a new brand of make up that hit the market about 3 years ago. No one knows how it does it but it works. 

They overheard a conversation after that proved there suspicions. 

"They could sense it Phil."

"I know! I didn't think to check to make sure if any of my team had soulmarks."

"I didn't want to be out in the field in the first place. Now I have this to deal with."

"I'll deal with it. They won't say anything to you. Besides, you've made it abundantly clear that we aren't together anymore."

"I have half a mind to leave."

"It wouldn't be the first time." He finished bitterly. He walked back into the conference room and saw the disappointment in there faces. He asked to see there soulmarks, which they were allowed to decline but they didn't. Next he checked to make sure they were both registered with SHIELDs database. Then he showed them his. It was on his wrist, and they were both under orders not to say anything. To anyone. Especially May. 

"Are you suits going to continue to stand in my way? Or will you just let me do my damn job!"

He hated himself for it but he was kind of glad they heard this story. It proved to Simmons that even soulmates don't always have a happy ending. Maybe they'd end up together. Like he said, he felt terrible about it. 

Their first mission was in Los Angles. The two scientists didn't even know the mission began until Ward and Coulson dragged a tiny girl onto the bus with a bag over her head. 

Neither scientist had anything to do with her that entire first mission. Even when they were talking to her, their words were relayed through May. Who was being annoyed to no end by the hacker. Especially after she saw the soulmark on the older woman's wrist. 

"You're acting as though you don't realize we're following orders."

After they had saved Mike Peterson the hacker has an open invitation on the team. Simmons was over the moon. She had been complaining about how the males were overpowering the females. Both females started chattering like they were old friends. Fitz was stuck with carting her boxes. After they unloaded the first round of boxes there was only one left. Skye, the hackers name, refused to let Jemma touch it, so Fitz didn't even bother. 

As they were walking up the stairs after an awkward silence Jemma finally said, "Well, we're all glad to have you here! Aren't we Fitz?"

"Yeah, no more complaints about the testosterone level now you're here!"

Skye then tripped over her own two feet, but the box broke her fall. She muttered a string of obscenities, then looked up trying to look at the two scientists trying to see if they were laughing at her. To their credit all they did was try to help her up. 

They landed in Peru next. And once there Fitz developed an itch under his skin. The chalked it up to the air. He already didn't like the field. Then when the were in the temple the started getting shot at. He really didn't like the field. 

As they were leaving the temple, the rebels starting shooting at them. Fitz really had he hands full with both the 0-8-4 and his dwarfs. Yet once he saw that Skye was in the line of fire Fitz reacted on some instinct that he had no idea he had. 

She tripped and landed on her butt when she was in the line of fire. Without thinking he dropped both the 0-8-4 and his dwarfs to jump in front of the bullet meant for Skye. It landed in the back of his shoulder. 

When the 0-8-4 hit the ground it released an energy pulse that hit a truck, scattering the rebels. Thankfully no one was hurt. He was gripping his shoulder and surprisingly not crying like he thought he would be. 

Everyone was scrambling towards him.

"Fitz! Are you alright?" Coulson asked. 

"Damn, Fitz! I didn't think you had it in you."

"Fitz! Move your hand! I can't get a look at your wound with it in the way." 

In the end May grabbed him by the bicep and dragged him to the little bus. Coulson thanked his friend the commandant. And they brought the 0-8-4 to the bus. 

As they were in the lab as Simmons was working on Fitz's shoulder. Simmons and Coulson both were going on about how much of a hero he was. Ward was continuing to say how he didn't think Fitz had it in him. May was sitting in the corner after coming from the cockpit. She waited until Fitz made eye contact with her and slightly nodded. 

He tried to explain that he had no idea why he didn't it but that wasn't taken for an answer. All the while, the person who Fitz expected to be the most grateful looked pissed. Skye was giving him the evil eye. 

Later that night when everyone went to bed Fitz was still in the lab. He was working on his latest project and it had taken him twice as long due to the fact he was only using one arm. 

Right as he passed into the corridor an arm grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. 

"Do NOT do that again." Skye said, furious. But if Fitz didn't know better he would've thought there was some concern in there as well. 

 

They were on their way to Malta looking for Professor Hall explaining to Skye how the Gravitonium work. They got half way through when Skye said, "Guys! High school dropout here."

Jemma started to give Skye a horrified look and Fitz was sure he was giving her an identical look. 

"Yeah I know, I know. How horrible I didn't want to continue my education."

They went slower so she could understand. After they had briefed the rest of the team and uploaded the spects to HQ, Fitz pulled Skye aside. 

"Hey, I know you want to be a field agent and even though they don't need a upper level of education they do need at least a GED."

Skye was silent. She raised an eyebrow like May does. "Is there a point to this?"

"Well I figured that you'd want to-um- take it. So if you need someone to help you study. Just ask."

He walked away before she could snark at him. Jemma has shaking her head at him. Next she started grinning. She looked over his shoulder and then "Somebody's got a crush!" She said in a sing song voice. 

"What?"

"First you get all flustered by her all the time. Then you take a bloody bullet for her. Then you offer to tutor her? Will there be candles and wine in this tutor session?"

"Oh shove off! Besides there's someone else." He said, the last part not very confident. But even as he said it, when he thought of Jemma the feelings weren't as strong. Which kind of worried him. 

"Oh, Fitz!" She said exasperated "Chances are you won't be meeting your soulmate for years! No one says that you can't enjoy yourself in the meantime!" She said sounding completely unlike herself. But when it comes to soulmates, Jemma usually doesn't. 

 

 

When Skye's communicator went out Fitz is ashamed to admit that he had given her a back up in her purse without informing her. When he told May and Jemma this. They did not look happy. 

"It has nothing to do with trust to be honest! It just.... I didn't think she could be subtle if she knew it was there. This way if her communicator went out or it was found we could still have an update on what happens!"

They were about to go into him, her backup started speaking. 

"--Warrant out there somewhere?" Quinn said

"Probably." Skye said with a confidence that should not have been present in the context. 

"No family." There was a pause from Skye's end, "I'm sorry, have I struck a nerve?"

"What does that even mean?" Jemma exclaimed, "how does one NOT have a family."

As the conversation went on it became obvious that Skye was selling out SHIELD. Fitz tried to keep the peace. 

"I'm sure she was just figured out! She was just trying to play alo--"

And then the device went online. Fitz grinned on his teammates as his statement was being validated. 

 

 

They were sitting in the van analyzing the signal that would trace back to Coulson's protege. 

Skye was still a bit bitter about Coulson implying she was some sort of thief. Then when Ward told her to Pee in the bottle she had been fuming. 

Her mood was contagious. As she was getting angrier so was Fitz. 

Suddenly Skye was able to get rid of the interference. And there was the scene was a van. A white van that looked identical to their own. Skye grabbed both Scientists hands and dragged them out of the van. 

As they all got clear, a truck slammed into the side of the van. Both truck and van went off the embankment. 

Jemma stood up quickly and then, Amador kicked her in the chest sending her over the embankment as well. She drew a knife and swung it in a downward arc right at Fitz's head. 

Suddenly a tiny form hit him from the side. Skye hit him and as they were going down he heard her take a sharp intake of breath. After they hit the ground he looked up to see her gone. He felt a heavy warm liquid all over his right forearm. 

"Now we're even." She said, then she slumped onto his chest unconscious from the pain. 

 

 

They were on the bus, everyone talking in the lab. They were watching Amador through her eye. Jemma was working on cleaning Skye's wound so she can stitch it up. This was evident by the sudden hisses and curses coming from Skye sitting in the chair with no shirt on. 

"How's it looking, Simmons?"

"Oh she'll live." Simmons said, "but I'd keep her from the field for about two days. On her left side the wound went from her should to about 6 centimeters from her hip bone; it was pretty deep as well. And--" she tensed up. She pointed directly at something. "Skye? Is that what I think it is?"

As she touched whatever she was pointing at, Skye tensed up. "Don't."

"Oh my god it's--"

"Doctor/Patient privilege! You can't repeat anything to ANYBODY." She said putting emphasis on the last word knowing that Jemma knew exactly what she was talking about. 

She was fuming in anger before she finally burst out. "Dammit! Everyone out so I can talk to my patient!"

Everyone cleared out pretty quickly after that. No one had heard Jemma have a tone like that before. After the door closed and the windows tinted, they could all hear muffled shouting. Then Skye rushed out and Jemma looked a little scared and sad. 

 

When Skye looked weird about the meeting about some hacker Miles Lindon? Something like that. Fitz could tell something was up. 

He wasn't proud of it but he turned on the backup communicator. He wasn't sure why, but he wasn't in the greatest mood. Ever since Belarus, the itch from Peru came back. It had gotten 3x as bad. And Simmons was of no help to get rid of it. 

To his horror she was talking to this hacker. And to the outside of his control Coulson walked in and her the conversation making Fitz trace the connection. 

 

They had just finished in China when Coulson pulled Skye into his office. She had betrayed them to another hacker, then when she realized May was trailing her she shot her with an ICER. He and Jemma suspected the last part was the worst because even though they were broken up, Coulson was very protective of May. And vice versa as well. 

Plus Miles had gotten away. Fitz suspected they were more than just colleeges in the Rising Tide. 

The three younger agents waited out side to see what would happen to her. Simmons and Fitz both agreed that Ward was hoping she would be kicked off the bus. 

Suddenly the door slammed open. Skye stormed out, tears in her eyes. Coulson going after her trying to get her to come back oddly apologizing. 

Skye stopped by Jemma, "And just so you know, there are people who don't have families. Not everyone has a perfect life and perfect family." Her tears started going off freely. She stormed off again. 

"Ummm," Ward began,"is there something we shou--"

"Skye has put in her resignation."

"Fitz," Jemma whispered to him tears in her eyes as well "Maybe you should go talk to her."

"Why me? I'm pissed at her as well!" He said, which was only partly untrue. He had been pissed at her. Furious even. But it had passed almost immediately. 

"Because," she said. "Did you hear what she said to me? About families? It means she heard what I said in Malta. She knew that communicator was there! She knew we'd be listening!"

His facial features softened. "Why would she listen to me. I was the one who put it there!"

"Well she obviously not going to listen to anything I'll say. Coulson as well. Ward will only make it worse and I sincerely doubt that May will be willing...." She said babbling and trailing off. 

"Fine. Fine!" He said getting up to go talk to her. 

He found her with her back to him violently shoving things into her boxes that barely more than a month ago he was helping her move. 

He knocked twice and she said, "Go away, Fitz."

"How'd you know it was me?"

She waited a moment before answering. As if she were to figure out how to answer correctly. "Obviously Simmons wouldn't come here after I only slightly overreacted. Slightly."

He grinned. "Well still."

"Are you going to be the one convincing me to stay? The one who put the thing in my purse in the first place?"

"The device you knew was there the entire time?" She stopped moving. "Believe it or not, I did it to protect you. I didn't think if Ya knew it was there you'd have been subtle if you were caught in Malta."

She turned and grinned. "Either way, we understand if you leave. But we'd prefer you not to." Her grin faded and she got a sad look on her face. He turned and walked out the door. With out turning around he said, "I'd prefer you stay." And continued to the common area. 

Ward and Simmons were still there. As he walked back in they both stood up. He shrugged his shoulders and they both sat down disappointed. Five minutes later she walked in. She was messing her fingers around what looked like a microchip. 

"Uhhhh," she said looking at her feet. "Where's Coulson?"

"Office!" Both Jemma and Ward said a little too quickly. 

She went in and came out after about 35 minutes. As she walked past then all she gave both Ward and Jemma a "May Head Nod". She winked at Fitz. Then when she though no one was looking gave herself a horrified look.

 

 

After this Skye had purposely avoided him. The closest he had come was when Jemma got back onto the plane. He overheard a bit of conversation between them. 

"I get it," Jemma said holding back tears. "I understand why you didn't tell--"

And that was all he was able to hear. Then he heard what she had done for them at the Hub but still she avoided him like the plague. He started to try to prank her but then there was that nonsense about a ghost. He was beginning to think Jemma was right. He had a crush. 

When Coulson was kidnapped, she was inconsolable. She wouldn't let anyone near her. Not Ward. Not Simmons. Especially not May. Finally Fitz was able to corner her in her bunk. 

"Get out, Fitz!" She screamed, and tried to push on his chest. Even though she had been doing strength training with Ward, he had barely moved. She did it three more times before he grabbed her arms and pulled her into a hug. "That's what they do in movies? Right?" He thought to himself. 

Luckily his instinct was right as she started crying against him. Once she was done she stopped and said she had an idea. An idea that got her kicked off the bus. And he didn't seem her for the next three days. 

 

Fitz wasn't sure what Coulson had said to Skye at Sci-Tech but he had never scene her like this. She was determined and hard working. Twice he had to wake her up to pretty much carry her up the stairs to her bunk. 

They were sitting across from each other, he was listening to her awful impersonation of his accent. She got up and started talking to the conductor stealing his key. Once to sell the relationship she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. Unfortunately, he didn't realize that is what she was doing. He turned and her lips accidentally were planted on his. 

After they both got the hell out of there. The itch that he had been feeling since Belarus just turned into a burn. He just chalked that up to the embarrassment though. 

All throughout setting up the equipment, there was an awkward silence between them. Then everything went to hell. The security chief broke into their cabin. The two against one approach made the fight even. Until he pulled out a grenade. 

Acting in the instinct that he forgotten he apparently possessed. He wrapped both arms around her back. He twisted so that his body was shielding her slightly smaller body. 

A familiar voice shouted "Get down!"  
And there was a "Papoof!" And they both turned to see Jemma fall to the floor. Dendrotoxin flooding into her system. 

After they had covered her up and gave her an ICER to defend her self. They followed CYBERTECH to a mansion that held Ian Quinn. He went to disable the cars so no one could get away. As the rest of their team got there. 

"I'm going in." Skye said. 

"No!" As he grabbed her arms. 

She looked at him for a moment than said, "Hurry up and disable the cars then we'll both go!"

"Aye!" He said as he slid underneath the first car. Once he slid back out he could tell that she had ignored him. 

Suddenly a burning sensation hit his entire right arm. Everyone else was back and storming the building. His arm would have to wait. As they looked for Skye, he heard the painful cry of Coulson. 

Even hours after they were put Skye in the chamber, he could feel Simmons stare. It was piercing and wouldn't go away. It was even there in the waiting room. 

Finally the surgeon walked out. "It doesn't look good. Does she have any family? Parents. Siblings. We need a direct family member to make this choice."

"No." Coulson said, not even trying to hide the defeat in his voice. "She has no one."

"What about her soulmate?" The doctor said, "he/she can make that choice as well."

"Skye doesn't have a soulmark." Coulson said holding out his wrist. "I would've felt it."

"I'm not surprised" the female doctor said. She's been applying 'MarkUp'"

The entire team sat there in shock. Another secret Skye had kept. Then looking at her past Fitz could understand why. Everyone who had ever loved her, left her. Even her parents who were supposed to love her unconditionally. Why would her Soulmate be any different. Rat Bastard. 

The doctor held out a picture of a few words Fitz couldn't see. All he could see was the ugly scar on otherwise beautiful skin. 

"Fitz," May said in disbelief snatching the paper from Coulson as he refused to move. She handed him the picture. In his hand writing her skin wrote,

""Yeah, no more complaints about the testosterone level now you're here!"

He just stared at it in shock. The doctor was looking at him. 

"Sir? What do you want to do?"


	2. Revealed

It took seven days before Skye woke up. Seven days. Fitz didn't sleep a wink for the first 3 day. 

After they locked Fitz in her room he sat down to comfort her. Then the plane shook. Remarkably she was fine. 

This left him to stew in his own self pity. She didn't tell him. She had known him for months. She hid and lied and--

He was cut off by Skye's stats spiking. And then he felt it. Another Soulmarked on the Bus. He remembered think how much of a coincidence that this bus attracted so many of them. 

Then the sense became overwhelming. He had never felt anything like this. Even with the bonded pair of May and Coulson. 

Skye's chest rose in pain and Fitz panicked. After about 30 seconds it lowered significantly. Fitz realized that there was another bonded pair on this plane now. 

Ward and another man limped down to medical. They both looked as though they were hit by a bus. 

The other man held out his hand to Fitz. "Hi, my name is Antoine Tripplett. You can call me Tripp."

"What the bloody hell happened to you two?" Fitz said whispering, as though Skye was sleeping instead of being in a coma. 

"Don't worry about it." Tripp said with a grin that let Fitz know he was joking. 

"Tripp is my old SO's new partner."

"Oh. Anyone else?" He said wondering if this Tripp was Simmons' soulmate. Or maybe Ward's old SO. 

"If you're wondering if he's Simmons soulmate, he's not."

"How the hel--" Tripp started. 

"Soulmarked can sense each other. I know it's weird."

"Damn!" He said. 

 

After they had gotten back from the guest house, Fitz refused to leave Skye's side. Jemma repeatedly tried to get him to leave and get some rest but he wouldn't leave her side. 

A hour after the GH-325 had been administered Jemma walked in with a blonde in tow. She was taller than Ward; so when Jemma stood next to her it looked like the blonde was hired by Jemma's parents to watch her for the night. 

"Fitz!" She said whisper shouting. "Fitz!" 

"What do you want, Simmons?" He said at normal volume. "And why are you whispering? It's not like you can wake her up."

"I really don't think black humor is the most practical--" she was cut off by the blonde coughing twice. "Right. Fitz this is Bobbi. M--"

"Your soulmate." he said cutting her off. "You see, Simmons? When you know about someone else's soulmate -especially your best friend- you tell them. It's common curtsy."

"Oh, Fitz! That's not fair! I wanted to! She had her own reasons. Plus she had doc--"

"Simmons!" He said turning, the blonde seemed to disappear to allow them to go at it. She was right on the other side of the glass. "You aren't even a MD."

"She asked me not to!" Jemma said tears in her eyes. "If you want to blame someone, blame the person who lied to you!" 

After a minute of him not responding she turned to leave. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Of course I am."

Next he met the blonde. Bobbi. She was sarcastic, loud and bold. The opposite of Simmons in all the best ways. The perfect match. He wondered if others saw that with him and Skye. 

 

It has been almost three days and Skye hadn't woken up. Her face still was pale not returning to its natural hue. The plane was about 20 degrees lower than it normally was. It took three blankets before she stopped shivering. 

When the 80 hour mark passed with no change, Fitz decided to do something. He walked up to the second deck where the bunks were. He hadn't been up here in the better part of five days. 

He walked to Jemma's bunk and punched in the code. They both knew each other's codes by heart. The were so close they didn't even tell each other, they just knew. 

As soon as her walked in he immediately walked out and pressed his back against the door. Jemma was sleeping on top of Bobbi who was also sleeping. Both naked. Once Fitz opened the door and let cold air in Bobbi turned bring Jemma's body closer to the wall shielding it from the cold. There he could see Bobbi's soulmark. On her ass. 

"You're You're a legend!"

Seeing how naturally Bobbi moved to protect Jemma made Fitz realize something; that she was the only one that he would want with her other than himself. 

"You know there's a reason they invented knocking." A voice said scaring the hell out of Fitz. They just bonded two days ago. I'm surprised they still aren't going at it like monkeys."

He turned and saw May coming out of Skye's room. He saw Izzy in the room sitting on her bed. 

"You've already given away Skye's room?"

May raised an eyebrow, "We figured that once she was ready you'd both be sharing a room."

"Do you and Coulson share a room?" He snapped. As soon as he said it he felt guilty. 

"Come with me." She said curtly. 

They both walked to the kitchen and she turned on the lights. "Look at your mark."

"Excuse me?" He asked. 

"Look at it."

He looked at it and she thrust out her wrist for him to examine. It looked like any other mark. Until he looked closer. The words weren't black. They were navy blue. He looked up at her. 

"It means that something happened that changed one of the people in the relationship. Unrepairablely."

"I'm sorry."

"Yours is still black. I suggest that you don't squander it." She said walking back to her bunk. 

 

When Skye came to, it felt like the time her foster mother pushed her down the stairs. Only this time the stairs had nails. And broken glass. And they were on fire. 

Next thing she realized she was choking, and someone started calling for Simmons. There was a tube in her throat. She stated to reach for it to pull it out when someone grabbed her hands. 

Her eyes snapped open to see May standing over her looking terrified. She could feel someone else other than Fitz in the room. 

Simmons and a blonde woman were both standing over her. The blonde that was holding her shoulders Skye could tell was Simmons' soulmate. 

After her moment of panic happened she was breathing evenly. Everyone stepped back to give her some space. 

Finally Coulson spoke up. "How are you feeling?"

"Like the time my foster dad pushed me out our third floor apartment window." She said. She started laughing to make it sound like a joke when she saw all the horrified faces. It fooled no one. 

"Seriously guys I feeeeeellllll fiiiiinnnnneee" she said drifting back into unconsciousness. 

 

She woke back up a few hours later. At least she thought it was. Everyone was gone and all the lights were off. Fitz was sitting in the corner staring pretty intently. 

"Hey, Fitz. What? Did you draw the short straw?" She said with a sarcastic grin. She saw Fitz's expression. "Oh. You know."

"Damn right I know. Only I should've found out by you. Not by the bloody doctor asking what the course of action was for your treatment."

"Fitz.... I'm sor--"

"Don't say it."

"You've seen what your wrist said. I meant every word of it."

"But those weren't your first words to me." But he was vaguely remembered her muttering after he said his word to her. 

"My words were directed towards you. Even if you didn't hear them." She scooted over, and patted the bed beside her. He walked over, and kicked off his shoes. He laid down and wrapped his arm behind her so their marks connected. 

"You aren't broken." He whispered in her ear as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't have to read the second part of this series but you might want to.


	3. Metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Skye's reactions to San Juan.

A few hours later he woke up. A quick survey of his surroundings let him know that he was still in the med bay acting as a space heater to Skye. 

It took a few minutes but eventually the sleepiness left him. He looked at the medical equipment and found out that it was 10:30. He never slept past 9 so he knew he must've been exhausted. Probably the bond taking its toll. 

"Hey yoooou." Skye said slurring her words. She started stretching, jutting out her chest (which was suspicious how good it looked considering she was in a hospital gown which are notoriously unflattering). Then she looked at him through the corner of her eyes. Fitz really wished he followed Simmons' advice and found someone to practice with. 

"I know what you're doing." Fitz said avoiding her eye. 

"Why what are you talking about Agent Fitz?" She said, trying to portray innocence. Also she did a scary accurate imitation of Jemma's (the most innocent person either of them knew) accent. 

"No. If Simmons found us like THIS she'd pitch a fit. Let alone.... That. We'll have plenty of time later."

"But...." She said pouting. 

"No pouting. You're 24 years old." Fitz said smirking. "There's been a lot of opportunities to bond. When you're healing from two bullet holes is not one of them."

Skye's face went dark. "Oh I'm sorry that's not what I meant." Fitz was scrambling. "We're together now that's all that matters." He said kissing her temple as a finish. 

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" The heard Simmons screech from the door; Bobbi standing directly behind her. She had a packet of papers in her hand and started smacking Fitz. "SHE'S RECOVERING FROM BLOODY GUN SHOTS AND YOU'RE LAYING ON TOP OF HER!"

Eventually Bobbi pulled her off. "Hi! I'm Bobbi by the way."

"Skye!" She said sticking her hand out. 

Fitz got off the bed and kissed Skye. "She's right love. Wait a few weeks then we'll complete."

Eleven Months later.

SHIELD sucked. Kidnapped her as a baby. Kidnapped her as a 24 year old. Got her shot. Twice. Now gave her these freaky powers. Which would be a benefit if every person she ran into (including Jemma) wasn't telling her that people with powers need to be put down. 

The only people actually consistently trying to see if she was ok was Hunter and Bobbi. Bobbi and her had become close considering their mates were best friends. And Hunter and Skye had become close after he comforted him about Idaho's-His platonic mate; words in a deep forest green compared to black, blue, or gray- death. At least he and Simmons got along even if he doesn't with Bobbi. 

(Man for something that is supposedly so rare there were a lot of soulmates in this organization. May's mark even darken back to black and she and AC were back together and going at it like monkeys almost hourly. They had scarred Jemma and Skye after they had walked in on the two of them. Skye probably didn't help the situation by screaming "EWWWWWWW" Plus Ward got one after she shot him; maybe he'd leave her alone now and focus on them.)

And after all that Tripp was dead. Crumbled to dust. Trying to safe her when she wasn't even in danger. As bad as it sounds that wasn't even the worst thing. 

The worst of it was the fact that Leo wouldn't come see her. She had asked May, Jemma, Coulson and Bobbi to send him down: yet nothing. He hadn't even stopped by. 

This isn't the first time that they weren't talking or even the second. They stopped talking after the incident with Miles. They barely talked until she was shot. Then the med pod. After he woke up he wouldn't speak to her for months and she couldn't understand why. It wasn't until the Donnie Gill incident that he explained that he wasn't doing better and he didn't want her seeing him like that. 

But this was something else. He was avoiding her pleas for help. She forced herself to calm down. It was a little harder since she didn't have the bracelet tracking her heart rate and sat down. There must've been a reasonable explanation for why he hadn't shown up. 

Then there was a burning in both her palms. It had been there since the temple but then it just spiked. She decided to look at them. 

"Nononononononononononononono.NO!" She was screaming. She remembered what Ward told her about his time in the Vault pressed them against the concrete wall and started rubbing them viggerously. 

Then when there was no change she started banging them against everything. She heard footsteps and saw May, Jemma, and Hunter standing outside her cell... Room. 

"What the hell are you doing!" Jemma practically screamed. 

Tears streaming down her face she showed the three of them palms that had her new soulmark. 

Left: Somehow I since  
Right: rely doubt that. 

They were across her palms vertically so that if she interlaced her fingers it would be one straight sentence. Right now they looked like typed letters but she had heard how they eventually morph into the proper handwriting. 

Jemma put her hand over her mouth and even May looked horrified. No one had ever heard of losing a soulmark. They just turn Blue. 

Hunter sprinted off and Skye sat down on the other side of the cot. This way the two women couldn't see her and curled up in a ball. 

It made sense now; why Leo was avoiding her. His mark was on his forearm and he worked with his hands there was no way he didn't see the mark missing. 

Skye wasn't stupid. She knew what happened in the med pod. Jemma and Leo stopped talking, Bobbi was pissed at him (subtlety), and until she left for HYDRA, Jemma wouldn't look Skye in the eye. 

It hurt worse than anything she had ever experienced. The rejection from every Foster home. Watching Jemma toss herself off the back of the bus. Seeing Coulson after Raina's Memory Device. Ward's betrayal. Hell, even being shot twice. All of that didn't hurt as bad as that. All of that COMBINED didn't hurt as much as that. 

But her stupid feelings for him caused her to forgive him no questions asked; yet there was an elephant in the room. She knew his feelings weren't nearly as strong for her as hers were for him. But now he was going to leave her. He had no more reason to stay. 

She hated Ward. She hated her Father. Whitehall. Raina. Herself. She could've stopped her but her own curiosity got the better of her. 

"Skye!" Leo called. She realized he had been there for a few minutes coming back with Hunter and Coulson. When she looked at him he waved his arm behind his head and the rest of them left or wanted her to think that. She could see all of them in the hallway outside listening to the conversation with Bobbi. 

"Skye." He said this time much softer. He crouched down so he was on the same level. "You need to look at me."

When she did she saw him rolling up his sleeve. On it were her words. "You need to relax love." He pleaded. He looked terrified for her. 

Once she calmed down enough she started talking again. She held out her palms and showed him the new words. "Bu.... But how?"

"It's a very rare.... A very rare... A very rare phen... A very rare phenomenon called a triad." he said grimacing. He then pulled the left side of his collar down to show new words for him as well. "Jemma's researching it for us."

"Hey! No more sciencing! You look exhausted you idiot!" She couldn't make out the handwriting and a horrible thought hit her. 

"Oh God. Leo! Ward! He got a mark after I shot him? Oh God what if it's his words! I can't -- I can't deal with--"

"Skye! Skye! Skye! Look. This isn't his handwriting. This is a girl's." He stood up and said, "Now let me get back to work to get you out of here."

Despite his initial freak out; when he covered for her she didn't think she could love him anymore. "There's something seriously wrong with me...."

"No no no no no" he said patting her back. "There's nothing wrong with you. We all love you. There just needs to be a cool down period. Everyone is upset about Tripp." He kissed her forehead and said, "I will never, ever leave you. Not even if you beg."

"But I'm a mons--"

"Don't you dare say it!" He scolded her, and a warm fuzzy feeling filled her. 

 

When they went to the lounge everyone was having a memorial for Tripp. Slowly everyone flittered out. All the were left were Skye, Leo, Jemma, Bobbi and May. Jemma was explaining to them the details of a Triad. 

"I mean this is just so exciting! Another soulmate would be spectacular!" Jemma said, and immediately regretted it. "Not that having one isn't amazing."

"I know what you meant, Sport." Bobbi said, wrapping her arm around Jemma and then kissing her temple. She then pulled Jemma into her lap. Jemma told Skye that even after almost a year it made Jemma uncomfortable with the fact that Bobbi caarried her around like a small child sometimes. (Skye suspected that Bobbi picked up on it and did it on purpose for situations like these. But hey, if she didn't tell her to stop, how was Bobbi supossed to know?) Jemma went red with embarrassment and guilt then continued. 

"I mean one person understanding you on that level no one else would is amazing but two! Studies show that most triads are completed fairly quickly so at least you have that!" Jemma continued this for at least another hour before Skye stood up. 

She stretched and then said, "As much as I'm enjoying this I'm jumping in the shower. I really need to get this Quarantine feeling off my skin." And then as an after thought she added, "and you know, if anyone wants to join me."

May, Jemma and Bobbi all looked awkward then went back to talking. Normally if someone were to be this forward (including soulmates) everyone would tell them off. But it was no secret that Skye and Leo hadn't bonded since his accident. So they were very understanding. 

They all knew how it felt to not have bonded for so long. Most pairs only went a week at most without renewing their bond. More than that was a little painful. They had started to get closer again even sleeping in the same bed again but they hadn't bonded yet and we're going stir crazy. 

"Ummmmmm 'night ladies." Leo said, absently. All three of the other women plus Coulson (when the hell did he get here?) smiled. 

 

An hour and a half- and four goes at it- later they actually made it to the shower. They were both all soaped up when they decided to have another go at it. She wrapped both her legs around his waist and his arm was up so their marks were meeting and the other was at the small of her back, (There wasn't as much hands stuff since the accident but he made up for it in other ways.) when she started crying. 

He looked up once he started tasting salt. "What's the matter?" He said. He strokes her cheek a few times until she stopped. 

"Nothing. It just everything is getting to me right now." She said before leaning towards his mouth again. 

He stopped her. "If you don't want to tell me that is... It's uh... Fine" he said, his condition acting up, "but at least be honest."

"Sorry." She said the tears flowing freely now. 

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to tell me what is .. Um bothering you?"

"I thought you were going to leave me once the mark was gone."

"I would nev--

"I know what you said in the pod." She said curtly. 

"Skye...."

"Don't bother denying it. I've known it from the second I stepped foot on the bus. You've been in love with her and I'm just second best. 

There were a few seconds they stayed still on the still running water. "Are you- uh finished?" When she didn't say anything he continued. 

"Of course I love her. She's my best friend in the world. Closer to a sister. We didn't have many options in the pod. I had a broken arm and was total rubbish at swimming. I would have never been able to get to the top. Jemma would've. 

I knew she wouldn't let me sacrifice myself so I said something to throw her off guard before I hit the trigger. So yes; I love Jemma. But I'm IN love with you. I'm only in love with you. And maybe our third. I don't know yet. 

But if you think that I'd leave you because of some mark on our skin; you're stupider than I thought. I was in love with you before I even knew we were soulmates. That makes our bond so much stronger." He said. More fluid than he had since he found out about the two of them. 

She smiled sadly. "Let's finish up and then go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

 

After she was one hundred percent sure he was asleep she slipped out of the bed and started packing. Even though they made up, she couldn't stay here. To many people she cares about were here and she was unstable. 

After she was done she wrote two notes. She left the first note on the table side for Fitz. The next was for Coulson. 

Once she was finished she walked over and kissed him. "I love you, Leo."

He woke up slightly, "Wha?" He said as she put two ICER rounds in him, making sure he couldn't alert someone. 

Once she approached the front hanger to the base she saw a tiny form camped out and Jemma noticed her. "So that's it? No even so much as a goodbye?"

"What are you doing?"

"Do you two take me for an idiot? Tripp died. Raina changed completely. And you just happened to be fine!"

"Jem--"

"You didn't even change the date on the DNA file for God sakes! You didn't think I'd notice when the file was labeled 'Skye's DNA File: GH-325 test 9 -9April2014'?" Jemma grabbed her hand "Please. Stay. We can fix this."

"And in the meantime I'll kill everyone. That earthquake in San Juan? It was caused by me! No, I'm sorry Jem." Before Jemma could respond, Skye whipped out the ICER and put two rounds in her stomach. The look of betrayal on her face hurt; but it was necessary. No one else will be hurt because of me. 

She dragged her unconscious body to the nest and covered her with a blanket. And then she left the only family she had even known. 

3 weeks later

Skye knew family was too good to be true. 3 weeks and not even a whisper of them. She wasn't bothering to hide or stay out of the cameras. Now she was delirious with fever on her way to Los Angeles to get her van. 

Once she got her van she'd go to someplace like Alaska or Nevada. An open expanse with little people. This way she could never hurt anyone ever aga---

 

WHAM!

 

A car hit her from behind. She rolled up the hood of the car, and then there was the squeal of the brakes. She was launched off the roof eight feet in front of it landing in a heap on the ground. 

She had suffered much more painful blows before (i.e. Ian Quinn.). But this on top of everything else was crippling. 

She saw the car be put in park and someone ran out and came up to her. 

"Please! Stay away! I'll hurt you!" She slurred, waving them off. When the person got close enough she whispered, "I'm a monster. 

"Somehow, I sincerely doubt that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up with the recent influx of Skye/Coulson and Skye/Bobbi fics?


	4. Trying

Darcy experienced some weird stuff in her lifetime. Gods; *psht* please. Aliens; so what? A ex-boyfriend lifted a car over his head; what is it? Tuesday? That time she walked in on her parents and "Uncle" Jim.... (Ok that one required a little therapy.) But having a drink with superheroes.... hands down takes the cake. 

Currently she was trying to out drink, a God, an Alcoholic, and a Russian. "Yeah, Stark. I really think--" she was slurring after shot number three. Suddenly she got really pale and fell to the ground. 

Next thing she knew Nat and Maria were standing over her. "Where does it hurt?" Maria asked. "Where was the burning?"

"Neck. Stomach." Darcy groaned. She saw the two of them look at each other and mouth the word "Two?"

"What the hell is going on?" Tony said coming up to them. Oh wait... He'd been there the entire time. What the hell was going on. 

"She just got a soulmark." Someone- who Darcy thought was Natasha. 

"And you'd know this hoooooo... Oh." Tony said realizing. 

"I knew it!" Darcy said sitting up. "Well, I didn't know soulmates but I definitely knew something was between you two..." She trailed off when the two gave her a dirty look.

Then she had confirmation. She could feel a pull between the two. 

Darcy had a lot of experience with soulmates. Her mother and father had been together for 3 years and she had been 18 months old when her mother's best friend from high school came to visit. He had joined the Navy and circumstances just kept them apart. That's when uncle Jim met dad; by speaking his mark. (Her mother took it surprisingly well. Hence her walking in on the three of them.)

But now she had not one, but two soulmates. Her mother was going to go through the roof. 

From the look of it both her mates were male. Masculine hand writing for both. 

"Please! Stay away! I'll hurt you! I'm a monster."

"This is for someone much more important than you or I. So I don't care what you say I'm working on this until it's done."

Tony whistled, "That seems like a lot of work. And trust me as someone who has had their share of threesomes. The odd gender out gets tired real quick. 

Everyone looked at Stark as if he started spouting out Chinese. Except Steve who looks horrified. 

"What?" 

"This one looks like they're writing drunk or something." Steve's new friend Sam said pointing to the on her stomach. 

"Or they're a child." Natasha added as she exchanged a look with Maria. 

"Either way you have about two decades." Maria added

"I mean what are the odds of both her marks being born at the same exact time?" Tony said. 

"They probably weren't" Maria explained. "Most times with Triads two together don't mesh. But with the third they do. So you don't get the mark until the third is born. So you most likely are going to have to wait 18 years. At least."

 

 

Well her mom didn't go through the roof when she told her about two soulmates. She had a heart attack. Literally. Although it was a minor one. But it was also the reason why Darcy and Jane were back on their way to New Mexico in the middle of the night. 

"Hey, Darce?" Jane said, looking at Darcy. 

She rolled her eyes. "What Jane?"

"Do you mind if we run past Puente Antiguo? It's only thirty five minutes out of the way!"

"My mother had a heart attack!"

"Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please.Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please.

And this went on for another 15 minutes. Fif. Teen. Minutes. 

"Come on! We're five minutes out!"

"Fine" Darcy sighed. "JANE LOOK AT THE ROAD!"

A figure had stepped in front of the van. Jane slammed on the brakes causing a loud squeal of the tire. But no avail. The figure turned around just in time to roll up her hood. The car stopped completely and she was flung off landing in a heap. 

She was vaguely aware of Jane freaking out. This wasn't the first time she had hit someone with the van; but Thor was just clipped. This was a full blown hit. 

"I'm taking away driving privileges from you!" Darcy screamed. "If they live!"

Darcy got out as Jane stood there shell shocked. She started running up to the heap of the person. As she ran up to them they started waving her off. 

"---ay! I'll hurt you!" She heard her shout causing Darcy to hesitate just a little. Once she got close she heard the girl whisper "I'm a monster."

But in all honesty, what is once supposed to say to that? "I sincerely doubt that." She said in the most calming tone. 

As soon as she spoke those words it was like an electric shock when through her. She started to try to crawl away but her arm was limp. Darcy once fell out of a tree as a kid so she knew what a dislocated shoulder was like. 

She grabbed the girl by her armpits and held her back to Darcy's chest so she couldn't get away. "Jane! Get your ass out here!"

Jane sprinted over to the car as the girl kept murmuring the words "please... hurt you..."

"Is she OK?"

"Dislocated shoul--"

As she was saying this she realized the girl was unconscious. She slumped against Darcy and something fell out of her pocket. 

Jane picked it up, "Dammit, Darce. She was a SHIELD agent."

"What? No way." She said as Jane showed her the ID of one "Agent Skye".

"This has to be fake. There's no last name!" 

"Either way lets get her to the hospital. I'm calling Thor just in case."

Darcy jumped in the back; dragging the girls heels in the dirt as she did. Jane jumped in the drivers seat and she sped off. 

Darcy had Jane blast the AC. The girl was so hot. (Not like that. Well yes like that. She was actually very atractive. What she's trying to say is Skye had a fever.)

"Jane."

"Yes"

"She's the mark on my stomach." There was a silence. "Jane."

"That's great Darcy." Jane said unbelievably. 

Once they got there they put her arms over their shoulders. They went up to the front desk. Where Marsha was at the desk. 

"Hello, Doctor Foster. Hit another person with your car."

There was a moment of silence and then Jane said "yes."

Marsha sighed and started getting paper work. "Did she happen to give you a name this time?"

"Skye" Darcy said and as Marsha glared, "Hey! If you got hit by a car you'd be less forthcoming as well."

Two hours later the doctor came out. "She's fine for now. But we're keeping her on 48 hour observation."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry. Only family members are aloud to--"

Then a man in a wheelchair rolled up to them. "I've got it, Dave. Hello Jane. Darcy. 

"Hello Donald. What are you doing here?" Jane said not bothering to hide her annoyance. 

"Just because we aren't engaged anymore doesn't mean i've stopped caring. What better way to keep an eye out for you then to move here. And before you say something offensive," he said as Jane opened her mouth. "I'm seeing someone and I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Jane said as they felt the familiar presence of Thor come up behind them. "But this girl. It's Darcy's soulmate."

"I wasn't aware Darcy had a soulmate."

"Recent development."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"She was a SHIELD agent. She was a little more than unconscious when we found her so she might not have recognized us. But we definitely don't want HYDRA to be to have access to it."

Donald looked around twice and then said, "It 48 hour watch because she tried to slit her wrist a few days ago. And we think her getting hit with your car wasn't an accident."

"You hit another with your vehicle?" Thor said, incredulously. This started their bickering match. 

But Darcy didn't hear either of them. Her SOULMATE tried killing herself. She almost lost her before she found her. 

"Do you want to see her?" Donald asked. 

"Is that even a question?"

As they were walking to the room Donald started talking. "We don't know what happened exactly but there was some half-assed attempt to stop the bleeding. It eventually worked but you know. Couldn't have been more than five days ago. She's lucky you brought her here. She had an infection and a fever. Other than that she's fine. Well she had a dislocation shoulder. Like I said considering that it was Jane driving she's lucky. 

And here we are."

Darcy walked up the girl who had her eyes closed and was controlling her breathing. She heard Darcy despite how quite she was being. 

"Look. This wasn't a suicide attempt. It was an accident and I don't have insurance. So can I just get out of these? Can you even keep me hear against my will?" She said, looking at Darcy. 

"I thought spies were supposed to be really good at lying." Darcy said and her face paled. Whether if Darcy knew she was SHIELD or recognized her voice was a toss up. 

"I was a SHIELD agent for all of a day and I worked computers."

"I hope so. Because we have two super spies coming to verify that."

"Maria Hill? I've met Maria Hill. She'll vouch for me. I'm not HYDRA. I promise. They're actually at fault for this." She said raising her forearm. "So help a soulmate out?"

Although she knew they were soulmates Darcy's heart stopped for a moment. "Most spies I know are good at lying?" It was a statement, but the way she said it made it a question. 

"You're Darcy Lewis right? My phone is over there. The code is 9-2-4-2-0-1-3." She said. 

Her identity wasn't exactly secret but the fact she knew it was off putting. She grabbed the phone and typed in the code. On it was a picture of nine people. In the center was one Phillip J. Coulson. On the T.V. in the background was a picture aof a T.V. broadcast talkng about the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. so it had to of been recent.

"Ok. But how do I know to trust you on the suicide attempt."

"Ummm... Because it wasn't?" She said. But right before she said it she looked shocked. Even if she wasn't Darcy's soulmate she'd have known she was lying. 

"Sorry I don't believe you."

"Fair enough. We just met."

There was ridiculous awkward silence, "So are you ok with having a female soulmate?"

"The way I grew up you found love where you could, when you could."

"The way you grew up?"

"Foster care. Plus my s-- My two bestfriends, they're both women and they're soulmates. I mean who hasn't had they're own lesbian experance in college?"

"You went to college? Where at?" Darcy said, her eyebrows shooting up.

Skye smiled ruefully, "No, I was making a bad joke. I didn't even finish high school."

Darcy smiled at the prospect of getting to know her shiny new soulmate. Well she didn't look shiny, mostly because she didn't look like she had been taking care of her self. Darcy would make sure that changed. She's take care of herself... Or maybe Darcy could play nurse? The thought of that made her clench in some uncomfortable places. She'd been ging through a major dryspell since Ian had turned out as a Hydra sleeper to get close to her and Jane.

Then, immpulsive as ever, Darcy asked, "Have you met our third?"

"A woman claiming to be your mother is here." Donald said, sticking his head in. Interputing them before Skye could answer. 

She turned back to Skye who looked scared. But she was good at covering it. Before Jane could stop her Darcy walked over to a middle aged Asian woman, and a blonde woman who was about Jane's age who were at the front desk. "You're Skye's mother? Whoa."

Both women had bonds, neither of which were close. "Yeah." The blonde said. "We've been looking for her for about three weeks."

"Really because...." She took out the badge and held it by her thigh. Her leg and the front counter both blocking it from sight. 

Before anyone could do anything some nurse ran out of Skye's room, "She's gone!"


End file.
